Arcane(Kyledude788)
Arcane are the furturistic guardians of space. Since Void is capturing the universe, they fight against it for destroying space. All the units are Galaxians only. Now, battle between Link Joker and Arcane. Their skills is different to Link Jokers. They focus on locking their own rear-guard units instead. Using it to boost power, and unlock skills. Units can activate their skills when lock by itself. Plus, they also can unlock units. In case, this effect can stop the Link Joker's Lock. This clan was created by Kyledude788. Here are the list of skills of Arcane, the ones on top will be also added. #Locking their own rear-guard (Difference of the "REVERSE" units that lock their units til the end of the owner's turn, Arcane only stay locked for 2 turns) #Using it to gain boost or activate their skills #Units can activate their skills when became locked #Unlocked their locked units #Activate their skills when unlocked #Superior call a unit as locked #Numbers of the owner's locked units Grade 0 E-028 Metal Cat, Lynx Race: Cyberbeast Power 6000/Shield 10000 E-057 Search 'N' Find Fairy, Telescopium Race: Cyber Fairy Power 5000/Shield 10000 Skills: : AUTO: Forerunner : ACT® (1) and lock this unit: When an attack hits a vanguard during the battle that this unit boosted, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one of your locked units and unlock it. : E-063 Altar Maiden, Ara Race: Cyberoid Power 4000/Shield 10000 Skills: : AUTO: Forerunner : ACT® (1) and put this unit into the soul: During your turn, you may pay the cost. If you do, check the top 7 cards from your deck, choose one card, placed it in the open (RC) as locked, and put the rest of the cards to the bottom of your deck. E-050 Measure Giant, Octans Race: Cyber Golem Power 5000/Shield 10000 Trigger: Stand E-037 Star Blazing Bird, Phoenix Race: Cyber Beast Power 5000/Shield 10000 Trigger: Critical E-085 Keeper of the White Compass, Circinus Race: Cyber Fairy Power 5000/Shield 5000 Trigger: Draw E-002 Yggdrasil Beauty, Virgo Race: Cyberoid Power 4000/Shield 10000 Trigger: Heal : : Grade 1 E-005 Steel Knight of Strength, Hercules Race: Cyberoid Power 8000/Shield 5000 E-044 Chromo Kajaku, Pavo Race: Cyber Beast Power: 7000/Shield 5000 Skills: : AUTO: When this unit is placed on the (RC), if there is a locked unit of the same column as this unit, choose a card from your damage zone, and turn it face up. : ACT® this unit: When a unit of the same column as this unit become locked, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one of your locked units and unlock it. E-035 Flash Striker, Monoceros Race: Cyberbeast Power 7000/Shield 5000 Skills: : ACT® (1) & choose one card from your hand, and discard it: When this unit became locked from any effects, you may pay the cost. If you do, draw a card. Grade 2 E-026 Void Hunter, Orion Race: Cyberoid Power 10000/Shield 5000 E-081 Edge Claw Raider, Caelum Race: Cyberoid Power 9000/Shield 5000 Skills: : AUTO(V/R): When this unit attacks, if you have 3 or more locked units, this unit gains POWER +3000 til end of that battle. E-049 Archer of the Navy Sky, Indus Race: Cyber Fairy Power 9000/Shield 5000 Skills: : ACT® one card from your hand and discard it: At the end of the battle when this unit attacks a vanguard, if you have a locked unit that is in the same column as this unit, you may pay the cost. If you do, this unit gains POWER +3000 and at the end of the battle, lock this unit. (Locked cards are turned face down, and cannot do anything for 2 turns. Turn them face up at the end of its owner's turn) E-072 Saber Blade Shark, Dorado Race: Cyber Beast Power 8000/ Shield 5000 Skills: : AUTO® (2): During your battle phrase, when this unit become unlocked, you may pay the cost. If you do, this unit gains POWER +2000 and gets "CONT: This unit can also attack the back-row unit." til end of the turn. Grade 3 E-022 Soaring Wing, Aquila Race: Cyberoid Power 9000 Skills: : AUTO(V/R): When this unit attack, if you have a locked unit in the same column as this unit, this unit gains POWER +3000 til end of the turn. E-008 Purple Shine Dragon, Draco Race: Cyber Dragon Power 10000 Skills: : AUTO(V) LIMIT BREAK 4: When this unit attacks a vanguard, this unit gains POWER +5000 til end of the battle. : AUTO (2): When this unit is placed on the (VC), you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one of your locked units, unlock it, and that unit gains POWER +2000 til end of your turn. : E-039 Sephiroth Star Beast, Aries Race: Cyber Beast Power 11000 Skills: : AUTO (1), choose one card from your hand and discard it: When this unit placed in the (VC), if you have a locked unit, you may pay the cost. If you do, draw 2 cards. : ACT(V) 'LIMIT BREAK 4 '(1): When this unit attack hit's a vanguard, if you have a locked unit in the front row, you may pay the cost. If you do, this unit gets "AUTO (V) 2 cards from your hand and discard them During your battle phrase, if one of your units became locked, you may pay the cost. If you do, stand this unit." til end of the turn. : CONT: Lord Category:Star Gate Category:Clan